Ep. 6 - Hot Bottle
Hot Bottle is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Aunt Arctic, and is the sixth episode in Chapter 2: Shocking Secrets. During this adventure, the player must follow clues and attempt to locate the stolen hot sauce reservoir. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 5 - Gathering Storm and be at least Aunt Arctic rank 6. Plot The adventure starts with Aunt Arctic reaffirming that Herbert stole the island's hot sauce reservoir, despite her assumption he would be after the Island Codex. She tells the player that Gary will assist in searching for clues. Gary then states he invented heatseeking goggles, and that they will be used to see heat, but he needs hot sauce samples to calibrate them first, and tasks the player with collecting three bottles from the hot sauce power stations: one by the Welcome Shop, one by the hot springs, and one by the Exchange. After they are brought back to Gary, who then loads them into the heatseeking goggles and gives them to the player to wear. Once they are worn, the player can see heat trails. The trail starts at the Exchange, goes through the Welcome Plaza and down the boardwalk over to the Migrator, and stops at a nearby iceberg. On the iceberg, there is a note, which reads "Note to self - Sink this old boat to make room for my iceberg base". Aunt Arctic is aggravated by Herbert's arrogance, and tells the player to collect any notes left by Herbert. The trail then continues, past some more icebergs and over the hot springs and bay, then wraps around up the hill to the east, and up to the waterslide, where it ends. Here, there is another note, which reads "Note to self - Use nearby fountain as a water hazard on my private golf course". The trail continues down the slide, over the bay, and curves over to Coconut Cove. It goes directly east by the shore, and goes over the campfire and ends at the ancient stone carving. There is another note, that reads "Note to self - Sculpt into a statue of my perfect rugged face". The trail continues once again, wrapping back around through the shark jawbone, on the shore past the stage, over the lifeguard station, and ends in yet another note, this time reading as "Note to self - Blast this again and make sure it STAYS blasted!" The trail continues, curves over the water so the island in the southwest, and then goes over to the sea. Aunt Arctic comments he must have brought the reservoir back to his base already, and tells the player to get their tube to go over there and retrieve it. Herbert, however, is intent to not let this happen, stating it is too late, and the reservoir is enough power for his plans. Aunt Arctic comments that he cannot hide in base, to which Herbert mocks her, then through jet boosters, raises his iceberg base into the sky. Aunt Arctic states that he must be stopped. The player then receives 100 coins and 200 Aunt Arctic XP. Adventure items Trivia *On November 1, 2017, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 150 to 200. **In the 1.13.0 update, the reward was changed again, from 60 to 200. *In the 1.9.0 update, the coin reward was changed from 50 to 100. Names in other languages Adventure items Category:2017